Ice cream flavors
by Sweetmoegirl
Summary: Kayano and Nagisa went to eat ice cream together on a summer day. Slighty NagiKae and one-shot


**Summary: Kayano and Nagisa went to eat ice cream on a hot summer day (obviously NagiKae)**

 **Hello! This time I went for a NagiKae fanfic :D Hope you guys like it ! (and I am sorry for any major grammatical errors and possible OOC)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassination classroom! Everything is just from my imagination!**

The summer heat in June was unbearable. Obviously, in the Old Campus where it doesn't have AC felt like roasting hell. So that's why after school, the cheerful Kayano suggested:

"Since today's so hot…How about we go to the new Ice cream store recently built?"

"Sure!" replied Nagisa

"Ah, then Karma-kun do you want to join us too?"

"Nah, I have stuffs to do." yawned in response by the latter

After the redhead disappeared, the green-haired girl asked:

"How rare...For Karma-kun who have a sweet tooth to not go eating ice cream in such day! I wonder..."

She didn't have time to finish her sentence because the bluenette answered to her unfinished question:

"He's probably helping out Okuda-san. These two hangs out really often recently."

"Mmh...Well anyway let's hurried up to the store before the queue become too long!"

"Woah!"

Without wasting any moments, she grabbed his left hand and dragged him to their destination. Lucky for them, the queue wasn't very long but they were covered with sweats because they ran to come here. Running in this heat was really exhausting. As they panted to catch back their breath Nagisa with a barely audible voice spoke:

"K-kayano …ah…your...h-hand…"

"Eh?"

It took a few seconds for Kayano to realized it. _They were holding hands._ Her face became scarlet red ,she release her sweaty small hand from his and began apologizing out of embarassement. Even thought Nagisa assured her he didn't really mind, but the blush from Kayano's cheeks still remained. After the girl calmed down they began choosing the ice cream flavor. So many choice! From the most nomarl such as chocolate to exotic one like azuki-pineapple (not sure if it's even delicious). Nagisa opted for the soda flavor,as for Kayano, pudding obviously. They wanted to try more but both of them has a small stomach so each of them got one scoop. Nagisa's one was in a bowl while Kayano eat with an ice cream cone. As they walked back to their home and eating at the same time, it was sunset. The pudding flavor was delicious: it have the creaminess of the rich egg-pudding while keeping the sweet caramelized syrup but the golden-eyed girl also wanted to try her friend's soda flavor. She tried to plead him:

"Just a taste, please?"

"No." as the latter shoved another spoonful in his mouth in small boy was actually more stingy with food than he look like. Kayano made a small pout on her face,she opened her mouth to talk back but instead she tasted something cold on her lips. _Soda flavored._

"Here, you say just a taste, right?" after that Nagisa continued eating the ice cream with the spoon. " _Wait…was that an indirect kiss?"_ Once again, the blood started to rush to her tried to stop the blood rushing but in her friend noticed and commented:

"Your ice cream is melting…and hum..your face is red now."

"I-I am fine! M-my face isn't r-red at all! W-what a-are you talking about?This is probably because of the sunset!" the blushing Kayano stumbled her words.

Nagisa was surprised to see this side of his friend. She usually showed him a rather happy and cheerful expression with a big smile. To be honest, it was quite cute to see her that couldn't help and let a small giggle escaped. Kayano gasped at the laugh of the bluenette, her face became even redder. Nagisa on the other hand, started to wonder what did he did to make her look so cheeks became red when he finally realized it. Kayano was a girl, of course it would be normal for her to showed colors on her face if something like that small girl a bit concerned for her friend asked:

"Nagisa, your face seems to become redder.."

"T-this is probably because of the sunset…" muttered Nagisa as his right hand touched his bright red cheek and the reason wasn't because of the sunset...But that'll probably be a secret Kayano would never find out.

 **The end~! I have no idea how to end this so the ending might be a weird I apologize in advance _ I also think this one have more OOC than my last one…And I know my vocabulary is poor XD I still hope you guys enjoy it! And leaving a review would be really appreciate :3**


End file.
